I will not hurt your heart
by Yukko Orizawa
Summary: Karin bersikap dingin terhadap kekasih baru kakaknya. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai berubah menjadi ramah. Ia pun menceritakan tentang masa lalu Ichigo dan alasannya bersikap dingin. Ia pun meminta Rukia berjanji satu hal padanya. RnR please!


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**I will not hurt your heart© Violet-Yukko**

**Summary : Karin bersikap dingin terhadap kekasih baru kakaknya. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit ia pun mulai berubah menjadi ramah. Ia pun menceritakan tentang masa lalu Ichigo dan alasannya bersikap dingin. RnR please!**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME. OOC, pov.**

Sang mentari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat, bersiap untuk digantikan oleh sang bulan di langit malam. Banyak orang yang telah mengurung diri di dalam rumah untuk menghindari dinginnya angin malam. Tapi berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, seorang gadis berambut hitam yang terlihat tomboy sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil memegang bola di tangan kanannya.

Gadis bernama Karin Kurosaki tersebut berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah mewahnya dan memencet bel. Ekspresi wajahnya yang datar berubah seketika pada saat ia melewati ruang keluarga di rumahnya.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin terlihat begitu terkejut melihat Ichigo yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Isshin, Yuzu dan seorang gadis mungil yang cantik.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah pulang ya, Karin?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Karin. Karin hanya terdiam lalu kemudian memeluk kakaknya yang sangat ia rindukan.

Selama dua tahun belakangan ini Ichigo tinggal di London untuk mengurus perusahaan yang baru saja dibuka oleh Isshin di sana. Dan selama itu pula Ichigo belum pernah kembali ke Karakura.

"Kapan Ichi-nii pulang dari London?" tanya Karin setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"hmm.. 2 jam yang lalu," kata Ichigo sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Isshin yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat kedua anaknya pun angkat bicara. "Karin, kenalkan ini Rukia-chan, calon kakak iparmuuuu~ . Dia akan menginap di sini selama dua minggu," kata Isshin dengan gaya lebay.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seorang gadis cantik yang kini sedang menatapnya. "Salam kenal, Karin," ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

Karin hanya diam dan memandang Rukia dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Isshin dan Ichigo heran dengan sikap Karin yang berubah dingin sedangkan Rukia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan, Rukia-nee. Karin memang selalu bersikap seperti itu," ucap Yuzu menenangkan Rukia. Rukia hanya memandang Yuzu dengan senyuman lembut.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...

Karin POV

Aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada Rukia-nee karena telah bersikap dingin padanya tadi. Aku hanya takut jika ia sama seperti gadis itu. Aku takut ia juga akan menyakiti Ichi-nii. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, karena kupikir mungkin guyuran air bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

Setelah selesai mandi aku berjalan ke arah balkon kecil yang berada di kamarku sambil mengingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu yang masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalaku. Tapi ketukan pintu kamarku membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

Tok!Tok!tok!

"Ini aku," ucap Ichi-nii dari luar kamarku. Aku langsung mengenali suaranya walaupun kami telah lama tidak bertemu.

"Masuk," teriakku agar terdengar oleh Ichi-nii . Ichi-nii masuk ke dalam kamarku dan berhenti tepat di sampingku.

"Ada apa Ichi-nii?" tanyaku.

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksud kedatanganku ke kamarmu,"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam ke arahnya. "Apa?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tahu maksud Ichi-nii. Sebenarnya aku tahu pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap dinginku pada Rukia-nee tadi.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap dingin seperti itu pada Rukia," ucap Ichi-nii yang terlihat tidak suka dengan sikapku tadi.

'Bingo! Tepat seperti perkiraanku.' batinku.

"Oh, soal itu ya," kataku.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku tadi," ucapku setelah terdiam sesaat.

"Seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada Rukia, bukan padaku," Ichi-nii mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit malam.

"hmm. Baiklah nanti aku akan meminta maaf pada Rukia-nee," sahutku.

"Apa kau tak suka pada Rukia?" Pertanyaan Ichi-nii kali ini membuatku tersentak kaget.

"haah.. Bukan begitu. Menurutku, Rukia-san gadis yang cantik dan manis. Tapi...," ucapku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Kau takut aku dipermainkan lagi seperti waktu itu, eh?" tanya Ichi-nii sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ti-tidak," elakku. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat tidak peduli pada Ichi-nii.

"Hahaha.. Ayolah mengaku saja. Kau khawatir padaku, kan?" tanya Ichi-nii sambil tertawa.

Aku menghela napas, sepertinya aku memang tak dapat berbohong pada Ichi-nii.

"Yah, Ichi-nii benar," ucapku jujur. "Sejujurnya aku benar-benar menyesal karena membiarkan Ichi-nii berpacaran dengan gadis itu. Karena setelah kejadian itu, Ichi-nii benar-benar berubah. Ichi-nii menjadi anak yang dingin dan pendiam, bahkan baru sekarang aku melihat Ichi-nii tertawa lagi," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hehe.. Benar juga ya," ucap Ichi-nii sambil terkekeh. Aku menatap mata hazel Ichi-nii yang hangat dengan perasaan senang.

"Aku senang Ichi-nii kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi Ichi-nii yang ramah," gumamku pelan yang hanya dapat didengar olehku dan Ichi-nii.

"Semua itu karena Rukia. Rukia yang menghentikan hujan dalam hatiku." ucap Ichi-nii dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Ichi-nii" panggilku pelan.

"hmm?" ucap Ichi-nii sambil menutup kedua bola mata hazelnya, menikmati semilir angin malam yang membuat rambut orangenya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin.

"Apa Ichi-nii begitu mencintai Rukia-nee?" tanyaku.

Sekali lagi Ichi-nii tersenyum dan menatap mataku. "Ya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Rukia sangat berarti untukku. Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakitinya. Aku rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk nyawaku sendiri demi Rukia."

Aku mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam kata-katanya tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada kebohongan yang terpancar dari kedua mata hazelnya. Ternyata Ichi-nii benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Bagaimana jika...Rukia-nee menyakiti Ichi-nii seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya tak suka membawa gadis yang telah mengkhianati Ichi-nii itu dalam pembicaraan ini .

"Entahlah, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa yakin bahwa Rukia tak akan pernah melakukannya. Sejak awal gadis itu memang tak pernah mencintaiku. Dia sengaja mendekatiku hanya untuk dekat dengan Ishida," ucap Ichi-nii. Keheningan mulai menyeruak kembali di antara kami.

"Ichi-nii, a-aku punya satu permintaan," ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Ichi-nii.

"A-aku ingin bersama Rukia-nee seharian besok. Boleh?" tanyaku dengan nada serius.

"Kau ingin mencoba mengenal Rukia? Baiklah, kebetulan besok Rukia ingin pergi berkeliling Karakura. Bagaimana jika kau yang menemaninya?" tanya Ichi-nii sekaligus memberi kesempatan kepadaku untuk mengenal Rukia-nee.

"Hn" Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ichi-nii tersenyum lembut kepadaku, senyum yang begitu kurindukan.

"Baiklah, ayo turun. Ayah, Yuzu dan Rukia sudah menunggu di meja makan," Ichi-nii menepuk pelan kepalaku lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Tanpa Ichi-nii sadari aku tersenyum tipis lalu ikut turun ke bawah.

End Karin POV

Normal POV

Isshin, Yuzu dan Rukia sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu Ichigo dan Karin di ruang makan. Mereka mulai makan bersama setelah Ichigo dan Karin duduk di meja makan. Awalnya keadaan hening sampai Ichigo memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Oh ya, Rukia" ucap Ichigo memecahkan keheningan sambil menatap sang kekasih.

"Ya?" tanya Rukia menatap Ichigo yang berada di sampingnya. Sontak Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin pun ikut menatap Ichigo.

"Besok, aku tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan. Aku harus membantu ayah di kantor." ucap Ichigo lancar. Isshin yang berada yang di seberangnya terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian pun mengikuti permainan Ichigo setelah melihat kedipan mata Ichigo padanya.

"Ah, iya Rukia-chan. Aku memang meminta Ichigo untuk membantuku besok. Apa kau tak keberatan?" tanya Isshin membantu Ichigo.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa paman. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ja-jangan Rukia. Kau kan baru pertama kali ke sini. Aku takut kau tersesat nanti," ucap Ichigo yang khawatir. "hmm. Gimana kalau kau ditemani oleh Karin?" tambahnya yang membuat Rukia agak terkejut.

"Eh? Ta-tapi..," ucap Rukia ragu-ragu.

"Aku tak keberatan menemani nee-san jalan-jalan," potong Karin yang membuat semua yang berada di ruangan terkejut kecuali Ichigo yang tersenyum samar.

"Ehm.. Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Rukia yang takut merepotkan adik kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak. Besok kan sekolah libur dan aku juga tidak ada kerja kelompok jadi tidak apa-apa," jelas Karin sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ba-baiklah. Arigatou Karin," ucap Rukia yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Karin.

Isshin dan Ichigo hanya memandangi kedua gadis itu dengan senyum tipis yang terbentuk di bibir mereka. Sedangkan Yuzu sedang tersenyum manis sambil melanjutkan makannya.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...

Cahaya mentari pagi menembus masuk melalui jendela kamar seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu di kediaman Kurosaki. Membuat sang gadis terpaksa membuka mata violet indahnya. Tangannya menggapai jam alarm yang berada di sampingnya.

"hmm.. sudah jam tujuh," gumam gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia tersebut sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

Setelah mandi Rukia pun melihat penampilannya di cermin. Hari ini ia memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan gambar smile, rok kotak-kotak berwarna dark blue 5 cm di atas lutut, tas selempang kecil berwarna putih dan jaket berwarna putih gading. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink mengembangkan senyum puas akan penampilannya.

Rukia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berniat turun ke bawah. Tapi baru tiga langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika ada tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaaa," teriak Rukia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang.

_BLUSH_

Wajah Rukia yang seputih porselen berubah menjadi merah padam ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ichigo" gumam Rukia pelan.

"Yo Rukia," sapa Ichigo sambil tetap memeluk Rukia. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat wajah manis kekasihnya yang sedang blushing.

"hmm. Bisa kau lepaskan aku Ichi?" Rukia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Tapi tenaganya kalah besar dengan tenaga Ichigo.

"Kau tak suka dipeluk olehku, hmm? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau melepaskanmu?" goda Ichigo sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Bukan aku tak suka dipeluk olehmu Ichi tapi Karin pasti sudah menungguku di bawah," ucap Rukia.

Akhirnya Rukia berhasil melepaskan diri dan berusaha kabur. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Karena belum sempat Rukia berlari jauh, Ichigo sudah berhasil menangkap tangan Rukia dan menariknya serta memojokkannya di antara dinding dan dirinya.

"Oh. Jadi kekasihku tercinta ini lebih memilih adikku, eh? Wah, aku jadi cemburu pada Karin," bisik Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi kan aku tak enak pada Karin jika ia menunggu terlalu lama. Menjauhlah Ichigo," desak Rukia.

"Kenapa?" bisik Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A-aku.. Aku takut keluargamu melihat, jadi cepatlah menyingkir," ucap Rukia salah tingkah sambil menahan dada bidang Ichigo.

Tapi bukannya menuruti permintaan Rukia, Ichigo malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Kemudian mencium bibir gadis mungil itu dengan lembut. Rukia yang awalnya terkejut mulai membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu.

"haha.. aku rasa ayahku akan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas jika melihatku menciummu," goda Ichigo lagi setelah mencium Rukia.

"Huh.. Kau itu menyebalkan. Cepat menjauh dariku," gerutu Rukia sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang masih merah padam.

"Haha.. Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Ayo turun," ucap Ichigo kemudian merangkul Rukia dan mengajaknya turun ke bawah.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...

Rukia POV

Aku merasa sedikit gugup berjalan-jalan dengan Karin, mengingat sikapnya yang dingin padaku sebelumnya. Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Baik aku maupun Karin tak ada yang berniat membuka percakapan.

"hmm.. Nee-san ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Karin sambil menatapku.

"Ah, terserah kau saja Karin," ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Bagaimana kalau ke toko boneka itu?" tanya Karin ketika melihat toko boneka yang berada di seberang jalan.

"Boleh," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam toko dan mulai berkeliling. Mata violetku terhenti pada sebuah boneka chappy berwarna putih berukuran sedang yang menurutku sangat imut. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membelinya.

"Kau ingin membeli apa Karin?" tanyaku pada Karin setelah membeli chappy.

"Aku tidak suka boneka," ucapnya datar. Lalu kami mulai berkeliling ke toko lain. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai akrab dengan Karin. Aku pun merasa Karin mulai terbuka padaku, tidak seperti ketika bertemu kemarin.

Hari telah menjelang petang. Sekarang kami sedang berjalan melewati lapangan sepak bola.

"Oi, Karin," teriak seorang anak berambut seputih salju dari arah lapangan sepak bola yang sedang dilewati kami.

"Yo, Toushiro," teriak Karin. Kami pun turun ke lapangan menghampiri anak itu dan teman-temannya.

"Kau ingin bermain bola tidak? Kami kekurangan pemain," Anak bernama Toushiro itu mengajak Karin bermain. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku kemudian menatap anak itu kembali. Walau hanya sekilas, tapi aku melihat keinginan Karin bermain bersama mereka dari bola matanya.

"Maaf. Aku tak bi-" ucapan Karin terpotong.

"Lebih baik kau bermain bersama mereka, Karin," potongku sebelum ucapannya selesai.

"Ta-tapi.. Aku kan harus menemani Rukia-nee jalan-jalan," sahutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah puas jalan-jalan hari ini," kataku berusaha meyakinkannya. Awalnya Karin memang menolak tapi kemudian dia menurut.

"hmm..siapa dia Karin?" tanya Toushiro dengan penasaran sambil memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah.

"Dia kekasih Ichi-nii," jawab Karin sambil tersenyum samar.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa dekat dengan kekasih kakakmu. Waktu itu saja kau terlihat benci sekali dengan kekasih pertama kakakmu ." ejek Jinta.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan anak bernama Jinta tersebut. Karin membenci kekasih pertama Ichigo? Kenapa?

"Cih. Jangan menyamakan Rukia-nee dengan gadis itu. Ayo main," ucap Karin memasuki lapangan.

Aku duduk di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikannya dan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain. Aku mengambil ponselku dari tas selempangku. Ternyata ponselku mati. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Karena aku yakin Ichigo akan memarahiku nanti.

Kumasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas dan meraih kantong plastik yang berisi boneka chappy di dalamnya, kemudian kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Karin yang sedang bermain terlihat begitu bersemangat saat menendang bola ke dalam gawang lawan. Ekspresi yang baru pertama kali kulihat darinya.

End Rukia POV

Normal POV

Melihat matahari yang mulai terbenam semua anak yang bermain bola pun menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Hari ini sudah dulu ya mainnya, aku bisa dimarahi ibuku jika telat pulang," kata Jinta berlari keluar lapangan bersama dengan beberapa anak lainnya.

"Terima kasih sudah ikut bermain, Karin," kata Toushiro sambil berjalan dengan santai keluar lapangan.

"hn" jawab Karin cuek dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Maaf membuat nee-san menunggu lama," ucap Karin yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melihatmu bermain, Karin. Kau sangat hebat," Rukia menyunggingkan senyum lembut ke arah Karin dan tanpa sadar ia mengelus kepala Karin dengan pelan.

Karin terlihat begitu terkejut dengan tindakan Rukia barusan. Tapi ia tidak menepis tangan Rukia. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Rukia padanya.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan Rukia-nee? Apa seperti ini rasanya disayang oleh seorang kakak perempuan? Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada ibu' batin Karin dalam hati.

"Ah, ma-maaf," kata Rukia sambil mengangkat tangannya karena takut Karin marah.

"Tidak apa-apa nee-san. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Karin yang entah sadar atau tidak sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada Rukia.

"Ba-baiklah," Rukia terlihat terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Karin. Walaupun di dalam hatinya, ia pun merasa senang karena Karin yang mulai bersikap ramah padanya.

"Bagaimana jika kita mampir ke cafe dulu?" Rukia menunjuk sebuah cafe yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Karin berdiri sekarang.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku bosan di rumah," ucap Karin yang setuju dengan usulan Rukia.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam cafe dan mulai memesan. Rukia memesan caffe latte sedangkan Karin memesan moccacino. Mereka hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sampai seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"hmm. Boleh aku bertanya beberapa pertanyaan pada nee-san?" tanya Karin menatap Rukia ragu-ragu.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Karin. "Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa Karin?"

"Apa Rukia-nee sungguh-sungguh mencintai Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin.

Rukia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adik kekasihnya itu. "Ya. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Ichigo sangat berarti untukku. Walaupun kami sering bertengkar tapi entah kenapa, dengan begitu aku merasa semakin dekat dengannya,"jawab Rukia mantap.

"Kenapa nee-san bisa mencintai Ichi-nii? Padahal Ichi-nii kan bukan orang yang romantis," tanya Karin sambil mengaduk-aduk minumannya.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tapi justru karena itulah aku mencintainya. Ichigo berbeda dengan cowo lainnya. Biasanya seorang cowo selalu bersikap romantic dan merayu kekasihnya dengan rayuan gombal. Tapi belum tentu dia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, kan? Aku lebih suka cowo seperti Ichigo dibandingkan cowo seperti itu,"jelas Rukia.

"Kenapa? Bukankah seorang wanita selalu merasa senang jika diperlakukan dengan romantis?" Karin menatap mata violet indah milik Rukia dengan pandangan heran dengan kekasih kakaknya yang satu ini.

Rukia balas menatap ke dalam mata Karin. "hehe.. Ya, kau benar. Terkadang aku juga ingin kakakmu bersikap romantis terhadapku," Rukia kembali tersenyum lalu meminum caffe lattenya.

"Ichi-nii juga sangat mencintai nee-san. Semua itu terpancar jelas dari kedua matanya ketika menatap nee-san," gumam Karin pelan tapi masih dapat didengar Rukia.

"Oh ya, Karin. Tadi kata temanmu kau benci pada kekasih pertama kakakmu. Memangnya.. kenapa?" tanya Rukia yang sedari tadi penasaran dengan ucapan Jinta.

"Itu karena..." Karin pun mulai menceritakan alasannya membenci kekasih pertama kakaknya.

Flashback ON

Aku sedang bermain bola di halaman rumah ketika Ichi-nii pulang dari sekolah bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut orange kecoklatan yang sedang menggelayut manja di tangannya.

"Karin kenalkan ini Orihime, kekasihku. Hime ini adikku, Karin" Ichi-nii memperkenalkan kami berdua.

"Oh jadi kau yang bernama Karin? Salam kenal ya Karin," ucap Inoue-san sambil tersenyum dan terus menggelayut di tangan Ichi-nii. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memuakkan.

"Ya," ucapku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bolaku.

"Oh ya Karin, di mana Yuzu dan ayah?" tanya Ichi-nii. Aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. "Di dalam," ucapku kemudian kembali bermain bola.

Ichi-nii dan gadis itu masuk ke dalam untuk bertemu Yuzu dan ayah. Berbeda denganku, Yuzu malah menyambut gadis itu dengan ramah dan mereka langsung akrab. Sedangkan ayah terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan kekasih Ichi-nii itu.

Awalnya semua berjalan baik dan aku pun tak terlalu memikirkan hubungan Ichi-nii dan gadis itu sampai kejadian itu terjadi...

Malam itu pada pukul tujuh, hujan turun dengan begitu deras, aku dan Yuzu begitu khawatir karena Ichi-nii belum pulang ke rumah sejak sepulang sekolah. Aku yang tak sabar menunggu kepulangan Ichi-nii langsung memutuskan untuk mencarinya.

"Aku akan mencari Ichi-nii. Kau di rumah saja ya Yuzu," ucapku setelah memakai jaket dan mengambil payung.

"Baik. Hati-hati ya Karin-chan," ucap Yuzu. Aku langsung berlari ke arah sekolah tanpa membalas perkataan Yuzu sebelumnya. Tapi baru sampai di tengah jalan, aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku sangat marah.

Aku melihat kekasih Ichi-nii yang sok manis itu sedang berjalan ke arahyang berlawanan denganku bersama dengan seorang laki-laki berambut biru yang memakai kacamata sambil menggelayut manja di tangan laki-laki itu sama seperti waktu ia bersama dengan Ichi-nii.

Tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ishida-kun~kau perhatian sekali. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau yang paling berharga dalam hidupku," ucap Inoue-san

"Cih, dasar gadis sok manis yang menyebalkan," geramku mendengar ucapannya lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah sekolah. Ketika sampai di sana, ternyata gerbang sekolah telah ditutup.

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar sekolah, sampai mataku terhenti pada sosok yang kukenal yang sedang duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di bawah pohon. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera menghampirinya.

"Ichi-nii?" panggilku. Ichi-nii langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku begitu kesal melihat keadaan Ichi-nii saat ini. Wajahnya pucat, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyub dan wajahnya terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Lupakan gadis itu Ichi-nii. Aku tak rela Ichi-nii menjadi seperti ini hanya karena gadis murahan seperti dia. Walaupun Ichi-nii bersedih pun tak ada gunanya, karena gadis itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barunya. Masih banyak gadis lain yang lebih baik darinya," ucapku dengan nada yang tinggi.

"hmm.. aku tahu. Tadi Inoue juga bilang bahwa selama ini ia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk dekat dengan Ishida," Ichi-nii mulai menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami sampai aku memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ayo kita pulang, Ichi-nii," ucapku dengan nada yang bergetar. Ichi-nii hanya diam lalu tak lama kemudian bangkit berdiri. Kami pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan hening dan baik aku maupun Ichi-nii tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan di antara kami.

Flasback Off

"Sejak kejadian itu, sikap Ichi-nii berubah drastis. Sikapnya yang ramah dan ceria berubah menjadi dingin dan pendiam, sama seperti saat ibu meninggal. Bahkan aku dengar Ichi-nii dijuluki sang Pangeran Es di sekolah karena sikap dinginnya itu." ucap Karin mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah sendu.

"Jadi karena itu kau bersikap dingin ketika melihatku pertama kali?" tanya Rukia.

"Maafkan aku nee-san. Aku tahu aku salah karena bersikap dingin pada nee-san. Aku hanya tak ingin Ichi-nii disakiti lagi. Aku sayang pada Ichi-nii. Hmm. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena nee-san telah merubah Ichi-nii seperti dulu lagi..," ucap Karin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak berani menatap Rukia.

"Sudahlah, masalah kemarin kita lupakan saja ya. Jika aku jadi kau aku juga pasti melakukan hal yang sama. Kurasa Ichigo berubah seperti dulu lagi karena keinginannya sendiri, bukan karenaku. Ichigo beruntung mempunyai adik yang perhatian padanya. Andai saja kau adikku aku pasti senang sekali," senyum Rukia mengembang menatap Karin.

Karin begitu terkejut mendengar harapan Rukia.

"Aku juga senang jika mempunyai kakak yang baik seperti nee-san. Jadi cepat-cepatlah nee-san menikah dengan Ichi-nii. Dengan begitu kan aku akan segera menjadi adik nee-san," terlihat seringai yang terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

"Eh?"

Wajah Rukia pun blushing mendengar ucapan Karin tersebut.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyakiti Ichi-nii ya, Rukia-nee." Karin menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia.

"A-aku...janji," Rukia pun membalas genggaman tangan Karin.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...

**Kediaman Kurosaki**

"Ckckck, ini sudah malam. Ke mana saja sih mereka?" gerutu Ichigo tidak sabar karena Rukia dan Karin belum juga pulang.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Ayah yakin mereka berdua bisa jaga diri," sahut Isshin.

Yuzu yang juga gelisah segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Tapi kan mereka bisa menghub-," ucapan Ichigo terpotong oleh teriakan Yuzu.

"Ah, itu Rukia-nee dan Karin-chan," teriak Yuzu sambil berlari keluar. Isshin dan Ichigo pun berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei, Rukia, Karin, kalian itu darimana saja sih? Membuat kami khawatir saja tahu," gerutu Ichigo.

"hehe..Kami minta maaf karena sudah membuat kalian khawatir ," ucap Rukia.

"Menyusahkan," ucap Ichigo dingin sambil berlalu masuk ke dalam.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu minta maaf Rukia-chan. Sepertinya Karin senang jalan-jalan bersamamu hari ini," Isshin memperhatikan ekspresi salah satu anak kembarnya yang terlihat senang.

"Ah, nee-san aku ingin menemui Ichi-nii dulu ya," seru Karin dan berlari ke dalam rumah. Sekilas Rukia, Isshin dan Yuzu melihat Karin yang tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya kau memang gadis yang cocok untuk Ichigo ya, Rukia," ucap Isshin tersenyum.

"Eh?ma-masa sih?" ucap Rukia yang mulai salah tingkah.

"Iya. Nee-san memang cocok dengan Ichi-nii," tambah Yuzu. Rukia hanya tersenyum malu-malu sedangkan Isshin tersenyum lebar.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...

Karin berjalan ke arah balkon yang berhubungan dengan ruang keluarga di lantai dua.

"Ichi-nii.."

Ichigo menoleh mendengar ada yang memanggilnya. "Karin? Ada apa?"

"Rukia-nee gadis yang sangat baik ya Ichi-nii."

"Eh?"

"Tadi saja Rukia-nee mau menungguku bermain bola bersama yang lain"

"..." Ichigo hanya diam.

"Rukia-nee sangat mencintai Ichi-nii. Sekarang aku yakin, Rukia-nee tak akan menyakiti Ichi-nii seperti gadis itu. Aku juga percaya bahwa nee-san lah yang telah merubah Ichi-nii menjadi seperti dulu lagi. Yah walaupun nee-san tak mengakuinya,"

"Kau tahu darimana Rukia sangat mencintaiku,eh?" tanya Ichigo yang penasaran.

"Tadi nee-san sendiri yang bilang padaku. Tapi walaupun aku tak bilang pada Ichi-nii sekarang, aku yakin Ichi-nii pasti sudah tahu kalau Rukia-nee sangat mencintai Ichi-nii, bukan?," Karin tersenyum.

"Hn"

"Tolong jangan marah pada Rukia-nee ya Ichi-nii. Ponselnya memang mati. Aku sayang padanya," ucap Karin tulus lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tanpa Karin sadari, Ichigo tersenyum senang karena ucapannya barusan.

X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...X...

Rukia POV

Tepat seperti perkiraanku. Ichigo pasti marah padaku. Aku berjalan ke arah kamarnya, tapi langkahku terhenti melihat kekasih jeruk-ku itu sedang berada di balkon yang berhubungan dengan ruang keluarga di lantai dua. Aku segera menghampirinya tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku menghela napas. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyaku pelan sambil berjalan ke arahnya yang belum mengalihkan pandangan dari langit.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada yang dingin seperti tadi.

"A-aku minta maaf,"

" ..." Ichigo hanya diam.

Nada dingin yang digunakan Ichigo dan mata hazelnya yang terlihat dingin dan menusuk membuatku tercekat. Lidahku terasa kelu. Selama ini Ichigo tak pernah bersikap dingin padaku.

"Po-ponselku mati, Ichi. A-aku lupa menchargernya kemarin"

"..." Ichigo tetap diam.

"Haah.. Baiklah, kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku tahu aku salah karena telah membuatmu khawatir. Maafkan aku,"

Sepertinya kata maafku tak berarti apa-apa baginya. Karena dia tetap sambil memandang langit. Tatapan mata hazelnya yang dingin membuat hatiku sakit. Aku menyerah! Aku tidak tahan dicuekin seperti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku memaafkanmu," katanya dengan nada datar sambil menahan lenganku agar tidak pergi.

"Eh?" Aku menatap wajahnya yang sekarang sedang menatapku juga. Mata violetku sempat beradu pandang dengan mata hazelnya yang telah kembali hangat. Aku berharap waktu berhenti sehingga aku dapat selalu merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata itu.

"Berarti kau sudah tidak marah?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Hn"

"Cih.. Bisakah kau hilangkan nada bicaramu yang dingin itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ichigo padaku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tak suka kau bersikap dingin seperti itu, Ichigo. Cih..pantas kau itu diberi julukan 'pangeran es'!" kataku sambil menekankan dua kata terakhir.

Ichigo terlihat terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. " Eh? Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari adikmu tersayang," jawabku sambil nyengir.

"Sia- Oh, Karin maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi apa saja yang ia ceritakan padamu?"

"hmm.. Banyak.. Pacar pertamamu, pengkhianatan gadis itu, perubahan sikapmu, julukan Pangeran Esmu, dan hmm..apalagi ya?" Aku memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh iya, alasannya bersikap dingin padaku dan betapa cintanya kau pada kekasih pertamamu itu, bahkan katanya kau lebih mencintainya daripada aku," tambahku dan berbohong pada kalimat akhir. Aku pun berpura-pura memasang wajah sendu.

"Eh? Hei, aku tak pernah berkata begitu padanya," Ichigo terlihat panik.

"Ehm..hahahahaha," aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Rukia?"

"hahaha.. Aku berbohong Ichigo. Tentu saja Karin tak pernah berkata seperti itu padaku,"

"Huh..Dasar kau.." Ichigo terlihat kesal tapi kemudian tersenyum dan menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya.

"Jadi, kau tahu semua masa laluku?"

Aku pun menganggukkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Aku janji , aku tak akan pernah menyakiti hatimu." Jawabku mantap.

"Arigatou Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang kusuka.

" Tapi.. kenapa sekarang kau berubah menjadi ramah kembali?"

"Itu semua karenamu," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Eh? Aku?" tanyaku bingung dan menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Ya. Karenamu, hujan dalam hatiku berhenti. Aishiteru Rukia," ucap Ichigo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Aishiteru yo, Ichigo," ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

Tak lama kemudian bibir kami pun bersentuhan dengan lembut. Ciuman yang menurutku sangat menenangkan. Bulan dan bintang yang bersinar semakin terang seolah-olah menjadi saksi bisu cinta kami.

End Rukia POV

Normal POV

Tanpa mereka sadari sejak tadi ada sepasang mata dari seorang gadis berambut hitam yang mengamati mereka dengan senyum mengembang yang terukir di wajahnya.

'Aku percaya Rukia-nee akan menjaga Ichi-nii dengan baik' batin gadis itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

END

Selesai juga..

Gimana menurut kalian?

Ini fic pertamaku jadi masih perlu perbaikan.

Aku butuh saran minna dan senpai semua agar aku bisa menulis fic yang lebih baik.

Please review ^^


End file.
